The Power of Dreams
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu has a dream about Ichigo living with him. When he wakes up, though, he finds Ichigo sleeping next to him. What's going on?
1. Dreams

**The Power of Dreams**

Kisshu went to bed one night, and to his mild surprise, fell asleep quickly. As he slept, he started dreaming.

_**Kisshu's dream: **__Ichigo was living on the ship with him, Pai and Taruto after quitting Café Mew Mew. She had finally fallen for him, and they were sleeping together now. _

_After dinner that night, they went back to their room, and sat around talking till they got tired. "I think we should call it a night," Ichigo said._

"_Good plan; I'm tired," Kisshu said. They climbed into bed together, and Ichigo snuggled against Kisshu as they fell asleep._

_***End of dream***_

Kisshu slept without dreams for the rest of the night after that.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu's alarm went off, and he rolled over to turn it off- or tried to. Something was holding him back. He snapped his fingers, and the alarm went off. Then he looked at what was holding him back- and his jaw dropped. Ichigo was asleep next to him, her arms locked around his waist.

_What the hell? _Kisshu thought. _When did she get here, and why didn't I notice? On top of that, why is she SLEEPING with me? I thought she hated me! _

Sighing, Kisshu shook Ichigo, saying, "Koneko-chan, time to wake up."

Ichigo didn't even stir. Kisshu tried tapping her forehead- no good. Then he heard banging on his door, and sighed, then called, "Come in!"

Pai came in and asked, "Are you okay? You don't normally sleep this late."

"I'm fine, but I'm seriously confused," Kisshu said. "I found Ichigo in my bed this morning, and she won't wake up."

Pai looked shocked, and came over. "You didn't notice anything?" he asked.

"No, there was no sound of teleportation last night, and I didn't even notice until I woke up that she has her arms around my waist," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, then said, "Something's keeping her from waking up." Suddenly it looked like he had an idea, and he asked, "Kisshu, did you dream at all last night?"

Kisshu thought, and then his eyes widened. "I dreamed that Ichigo and I were sleeping together," he said. "She was living with us after quitting Café Mew Mew."

"I think your dream came true," Pai said. "I'm going to go ask Lettuce if Ichigo quit Café Mew Mew. Depending on her answer, we may have some problems soon. If the other Mews are affected by your dream too, we're going to have to find some way of reversing this."

"How is a dream coming true possible?" Kisshu asked. "And shouldn't we be waking up Ichigo?"

"I don't know how it's possible, and I can try waking up Ichigo," Pai said. He put his hand back on her forehead, and his hand began to glow. Two minutes later, he snapped his fingers and tapped her forehead.

Ichigo started to stir, and sleepily opened her eyes. "Morning Kish," she said, letting go of him and sitting up. She looked startled to see Pai there, and asked, "Pai, what are you doing in here?"

"Trying to wake you up; you weren't waking up for some reason," Pai said.

"Oh…. Is it my turn to make breakfast?" Ichigo asked. "I feel kind of disoriented for some reason."

"Actually it's Kisshu's turn," Pai said. He shot Kisshu a look that said, "Play along."

"What am I making?" Kisshu asked.

"Muffins?" Pai asked hopefully.

"What kind?" Kisshu asked.

"Surprise us," Pai said. "I'm going to go visit Lettuce, so NO, I won't be in the kitchen."

"Good, last time was bad enough," Ichigo said.

"How long have you been living here, Ichigo?" Pai asked.

"Two months; did you forget what day it is again?" Ichigo asked.

"Something like that," Pai said. "Call me when it's ready."

"K," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you want to take a shower?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She went to a suitcase Kisshu hadn't noticed till now and took an outfit off the top, then went into the bathroom.

"I'll let you know how it goes," Pai said. "Have fun with the muffins. And tell Taruto about this."

"Didn't he spend the night at Pudding's?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh right," Pai said. "I'll go talk with him then." He teleported off, and Kisshu sighed, then teleported to the kitchen. He decided to make blueberry chocolate chip muffins, and started getting the ingredients out.

As he was putting them in the oven, Ichigo came in. "You look nice," Kisshu commented.

"Kish, you say that every morning, no matter what I'm wearing," Ichigo giggled. "Where's Taruto?"

"He slept over at Pudding's again," Kisshu said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"K," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to watch the muffins? You can go take a shower."

"Sure, I'll set the timer," Kisshu said.

"What kind are they?" Ichigo asked as Kisshu set the timer for thirty minutes.

"Blueberry chocolate chip," Kisshu said.

"Yum!" Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and teleported out.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai: **_Pai had teleported to Pudding's, since that was where Taruto was. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Pudding, who said, "Hi Pai-oniichan! How's Ichigo-oneechan doing?"

"Fine," Pai said.

"Good, Pudding knows she's been living there for two months," Pudding said. "Does Pai-oniichan want Taru-Taru?"

"Yes," Pai said.

"K, come in," Pudding said happily, letting Pai in. "Pudding will get Taru-Taru."

"I'm right here," Taruto said, coming in. "Hey Pai, can we have a cake to celebrate Ichigo's living with us for two months?"

Pai was speechless, but luckily Pudding said, "Taru-Taru, you did that after the first month. It's not fair to make Kisshu-oniichan make cakes like that every month. Pudding will steal some cake from the Café, how's that?"

"K!" Taruto said happily. "Pai, Pudding said I could have breakfast here; is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Pai said. "Come back when you're done."

"Hai, hai," Taruto said.

Pai sighed and teleported out. He went back to the ship, and found Kisshu doing his hair. "Kisshu, Taruto was affected as well," Pai said. "I think everyone who was on Earth at the time you were dreaming has been affected."

"Do we have to reverse it?" Kisshu asked. "It's nice to have Ichigo love me. If we reverse it, she'll go back to hating me, hurting me, and I'll go back to coming back from every battle depressed."

"Let's leave it for now, then," Pai said. "I don't know how to reverse this anyways; I've never heard of a dream coming true like this."

Ichigo came in before Kisshu could reply, and said, "The muffins are done. Kish, they smell great!"

"I hope they taste great too," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "Kish, everything you make tastes great," she said. "You're way better than Keiichiro."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled, and then turned to Pai. "Pai, did you finish that serum?" she asked.

"Serum?" Pai asked, confused.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Ichigo asked. "You said you were making a serum to turn me into a Cyniclon. That way I can go back with you once we get the Mew Aqua for your planet. Don't tell me you forgot AGAIN."

"Uh…. I'll go see," Pai said.

"You can have breakfast first," Ichigo said. "The muffins will get cold."

"Muffins sound nice," Pai said.

"Come on, let's eat," Ichigo said. She walked out the door and to the kitchen, followed by Kisshu and Pai, both of whom were getting worried.

They all sat down to eat, and Ichigo asked, "What are we doing today?"

"I need to talk with Kisshu privately, so you'll be on your own for a while," Pai said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Maybe I'll go draw something."

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll do the dishes first, though," she said. "Have a nice talk."

"We will," Pai said. They finished breakfast, and Pai and Kisshu teleported to Pai's lab.

They sat down at a table, and Kisshu sighed. "Much as I love Ichigo being nice to me, you might be right, we should reverse this," he said. "If it reverses on its own, and Ichigo's a Cyniclon, we're screwed."

"Yeah," Pai said. He picked up a vial, and read the label, then said, "This is the serum Ichigo was talking about. It's supposed to turn a human into a Cyniclon. I don't remember creating this…."

"I don't remember Ichigo coming here, and I didn't notice she had a suitcase here until she was taking stuff out of it," Kisshu said. "And none of this was in my dream. All I was dreaming was that Ichigo had been living with us for two months, and we were sleeping together. And after we fell asleep, the dream ended. This is getting weird."

"I'll say," Pai said. "But the only thing I can think of that might reverse this is you having the opposite of the dream you already had."

Kisshu sighed. "That's next to impossible; I can't control my dreams," he said.

"I think Ichigo wants to give us the Mew Aqua to save our planet," Pai said. "That's probably why she wants me to turn her into a Cyniclon."

"Well, that's what we want too," Kisshu said. "Maybe this is doing some good."

"But what about turning her into a Cyniclon?" Pai asked.

"For today, tell her the serum isn't ready yet," Kisshu said. "I'm going to go find Moe and Miwa; I want to see if they've been affected too."

"Good idea," Pai said. "If they haven't, maybe they can help us."

Kisshu nodded and teleported out.

He landed in Inohara Park, and concentrated, then saw Moe and Miwa beating the treehugger to a pulp. Sighing, he teleported to their location. He appeared just in time to hear Miwa shriek, "Well, even if you DON'T know where she is, you're still going to die!"

"WHY ME!?" Aoyuck wailed.

"Because you're evil," Moe said. She punched him in the neck, and Kisshu heard a snap as Aoyuck's neck broke. Miwa took out a sword, and started chopping Aoyuck to bits. When she was done, she and Moe turned to Kisshu, and asked together, "Where's Ichigo?"

"With us, and she thinks she's been living with us for two months," Kisshu said. "And all the other Mews and Taruto think that too. Pai and I are the only ones who don't get it."

"Any ideas on what happened?" Miwa asked.

"Pai thinks the dream I had last night about Ichigo living with us for two months is the reason I found her sleeping with me this morning," Kisshu said. "He says my dream somehow became reality."

"And I suppose now we have to reverse it?" Moe said.

"Yes, because Ichigo seems to think Pai agreed to turn her into a Cyniclon," Kisshu said. "And much as I like her being in love with me, I still think we need to reverse this before it gets out of hand."

"Just so you know, Ichigo IS in love with you," Moe said. "That won't change if we find a way to reverse this. She's been faking hating you because she doesn't want Blondie to brainwash her."

Kisshu's eyes lit up, and Moe and Miwa giggled. "What do we do about the dream?" Kisshu asked. "Even Taruto's been affected. He doesn't call Koneko-chan 'old hag' anymore."

Miwa put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, concentrating. Finally she said, "Your dream seems to have warped reality, probably because you want Ichigo to love you more than anything else. Now that you know she does love you, though, things might change. We'd better get back to the ship."

"O-okay," Kisshu said. He, Moe and Miwa teleported to Pai's lab, and Pai looked up, startled. "Moe and Miwa weren't affected," Kisshu said. "But apparently Ichigo hating me was an act so she wouldn't get brainwashed by Blondie."

Pai's eyes widened, and he said, "I think I've got an idea. This warped reality seems to be focusing on Ichigo living here. I think if Ichigo is severely shocked by something, things will snap back to normal."

"What do you suggest?" Moe asked.

"Kisshu, pretend you're cheating on Ichigo with Miwa," Pai said.

"Is she really going to believe that?" Kisshu asked skeptically.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Pai asked. "If it works, she won't remember you saying that anyways."

"There's got to be something besides this," Kisshu said. "And what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Uh…." Pai said. "I erase the memory of you saying that from Ichigo's mind?"

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "What if I just end up hurting Ichigo? I don't want to do that, and I find it unlikely that she'll actually believe I'd cheat on her."

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "Are you done talking?"

Pai snapped his fingers, and Kisshu suddenly found himself on top of Miwa. _Pai's going DOWN for this, _he thought as Pai called, "Yep, come on in."

Kisshu heard the door open, and then felt Pai start to use mind control on him. He heard Ichigo come in, and looked up. Pai had apparently taken over, because when Kisshu looked at Ichigo's shocked and hurt expression, instead of saying, "Ichigo, it's not what it looks like" he said, "Ichigo, I never loved you. I was just using you to get closer to Miwa."

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, but then she fainted. Moe teleported and caught as they felt the air shiver. The feeling was gone a minute later, and Kisshu felt Pai's control over him snap. Kisshu got off of Miwa, and said coldly, "Pai, you're going DOWN."

Pai was actually kind of nervous; Kisshu's eyes were glowing, which was a sure sign he was about to snap and attack someone.

This turned out to be the correct interpretation of Kisshu's glowing eyes; Kisshu ran forward, then disappeared until he was right in front of Pai. He kicked Pai in the chest, and Pai went flying into a bookshelf. His head hit one of the shelves, and he collapsed, unconscious, as a bunch of books fell off the shelves onto him.

"Um…. Kisshu?" Miwa asked.

"What?" Kisshu snapped.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Miwa asked.

"No," Kisshu said bitterly. "Pai used mind control on me to make me say that. Tell him that he's completely lost my trust; I'm going back to my room." He teleported out, and Moe and Miwa sighed.

"That didn't go well," Moe said dryly.

"Yeah…." Miwa said. "Should we see if Ichigo's okay?"

"I'll do it," Moe said. She gently set Ichigo down, and tapped her forehead.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Pai's lab," Moe said.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked. "I had this dream that Kisshu said he was using me to get to Miwa."

"Kisshu had a dream that somehow warped reality, making everyone think you'd been living with him, Pai, and Taruto for two months," Moe said. "Pai said shocking you really badly would snap reality back to normal, and decided to mind-control Kisshu into pinning Miwa down and telling you he had been using you to get to Miwa. Kisshu just knocked Pai out and stormed off."

"Can I go find him?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Moe said. "Miwa, stay here, and tell Pai what Kisshu said when he wakes up. I'll go with Ichigo to see Kisshu."

"K," Miwa said.

Moe nodded, and teleported Ichigo to Kisshu's bedroom door. Ichigo knocked, but got no response. She knocked again, and this time Kisshu said, "If Pai's out there, he'd better scram before I get my swords out."

"I'm not Pai," Ichigo called. "Can you open up?"

"Do you hate me?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "And the warped reality thing was reversed."

There was a click, and the door opened slightly. Ichigo went in, and saw Kisshu lying on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Ichigo went over and sat down with him, then said, "Are you okay?"

"Pai mind controlled me into hurting you…." Kisshu said.

"I don't remember, so it's fine," Ichigo said. "Moe told me what happened."

Kisshu sat up and looked at her. Ichigo smiled. "It's fine now, Kisshu," she said. "Now that everything's back to normal, do I get a kiss?"

Kisshu perked up and kissed her, feeling her kiss back passionately. _This is heaven…. _they thought at the same time.

**I like this idea, so I hope you do too! A little over 8 pages, too!**


	2. You Lost My Trust

**You Lost My Trust**

While Kisshu was kissing Ichigo, Moe went back to Pai's lab, and found Miwa about to wake Pai up. She looked up and said, "How's Kisshu?"

"Kissing Ichigo, I think they'll be fine," Moe said. "Were you going to wake Pai up?"

Miwa nodded and tapped Pai's forehead. Pai slowly opened his eyes and sat up, then asked, "What happened?"

"Kisshu knocked you out," Miwa said.

"There's good news and bad news, too," Moe commented.

"What's the good news?" Pai asked.

"The good news is that Kisshu's dream is reversed," Moe said. "And Ichigo doesn't remember anything."

"What's the bad news?" Pai asked warily.

"Kisshu says to tell you you've completely lost his trust," Miwa said. "And yes, he was serious."

Pai looked sad, and Moe said, "You can't really blame him, you know. How would you like it if he made you tell Lettuce you were just using her to get to Zakuro?"

"I'd hate him for eternity….." Pai said gloomily.

"Exactly," Kisshu said coldly from the doorway. "This time you've gone too far, Pai. Whether Ichigo remembers what I said or not, the fact remains that you used mind control on me in order to make me hurt her. And Ichigo invited me to live with her, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to live with someone I don't trust, so have fun living alone. Taruto's basically living with Pudding now."

"Kisshu, I-" Pai said, but Kisshu shook his head.

"It's too late, Pai," he said bitterly. "And you know 'sorry' doesn't always make things right. Goodbye." Kisshu teleported, leaving Pai stunned.

Moe and Miwa had watched all this, and now they sensed that Kisshu and Ichigo were no longer on the ship. The twins looked at Pai, just as he buried his face in his hands.

"Pai?" Miwa asked softly. She went and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kisshu's gone….." Pai whispered.

"You're pretty close with him, aren't you?" Miwa asked.

"Everyone else thinks I'm a zombie…." Pai said softly. "Kisshu's my best friend, and he never thought that; he just teased me about it. And now he's gone. And it's all my fault."

Miwa sighed and looked at Moe, who nodded, guessing her thoughts, and teleported out. "I'm alone now, right?" Pai asked without looking up.

"No," Miwa said. "I'm staying for a while."

"You are?" Pai asked. "Why?"

"You need company, and Lettuce has a family she needs to be there for," Miwa said. "Moe's going to try to convince Kisshu to make up with you, but it might take a while; you know how stubborn he is."

"I'm surprised you're not beating me up for hurting him," Pai said gloomily.

"I know you're sorry you did that, and at least it got things back to normal," Miwa said. Pai just sighed.

Moe teleported back in with a travel bag, and said, "Miwa, I brought some of your stuff. I'm staying on Earth, and I think Ichigo agrees with us, so she and I will work on Kisshu. Call me if you need anything, k?"

"K, thanks Moe," Miwa said. Moe smiled and teleported out. Miwa looked at Pai, and asked, "Do you want me to make something for dinner?"

"Not hungry…." Pai said.

"Alright, let me know if you want something later," Miwa said. Pai just nodded gloomily.

_**Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house: **_Ichigo was making dinner, and Kisshu was watching her. "Koneko-chan, did I do the right thing?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure, Kish," Ichigo replied. "I think Pai's going to be pretty sad and lonely, since Taruto only visits, and you moved out. But if that's what you want, then maybe you did do the right thing- at least for you."

Kisshu sighed. "That's not what I want," he said softly. "I just wanted Pai to understand how much he hurt me."

"Well, you did an excellent job," Moe said from behind them. "He's pretty depressed." Suddenly her eyes widened, and she said, "Miwa's calling, and she sounds panicked about something."

"We'd better get to the ship," Ichigo said. "Kish, are you coming?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported, followed by Moe.

_**Back on the ship, a while earlier: **_Miwa had been sitting next to Pai when she started to feel sleepy. Before she could figure out why, she fell asleep.

Pai had put her to sleep, and now he was headed to the armory. He went in, and grabbed one of the swords in there, then teleported back to his room. He looked at the sword gloomily, and then stabbed himself through the heart with it.

Meanwhile, Miwa was waking up, and when Pai stabbed himself, she felt it. Concentrating, she saw Pai in his room, a sword in his chest. Panicked, she screamed telepathically, _MOE! Come to the ship, now!_

She didn't get a response, and was about to try again when she heard teleportation in the main room. She ran out, and saw Moe with Ichigo and Kisshu. "Miwa, what happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Pai killed himself!" Miwa wailed.

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Moe looked horrified. "Where is he?" Kisshu asked.

"His room," Miwa said. "Do you need me and Moe to get some Mew Aqua?"

"Yes," Kisshu said, and teleported to Pai's room. Ichigo ran after him as Moe and Miwa teleported out.

The twins teleported straight to the basement of Café Mew Mew. To their surprise, no one was down there. They looked at each other, and Moe said telepathically, _There should be a safe around here._

_The far wall, _Miwa said. _Let's go, before Blondie realizes we're down here._

Moe nodded, and they went over to the safe. Moe put a hand on the door, and made a pulling motion. The door came off, and Miwa caught it as Moe looked inside. She found a large box, and opened it. It was full of Mew Aqua, and she took a piece out, then closed the box. Suddenly a loud alarm went off, and the twins quickly teleported out.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had reached Pai's room, and found Kisshu kneeling next to Pai. "This is all my fault…." he said sadly when Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to deny that, but at least Moe and Miwa should be back soon," Ichigo said.

Sure enough, they heard teleportation a few minutes later, and Moe and Miwa appeared. Miwa was holding a ball of Mew Aqua. "Kisshu, use this," she said, handing him the Mew Aqua.

Kisshu took it, and pushed it into Pai's injury. Pai began to glow rainbow colors, and the wound started to heal. When it was fully healed, the glow flashed, and when it faded, Pai was breathing again. Miwa put a hand on his chest and said, "He'll be fine when he wakes up, but we should let him sleep."

"I'll stay with him," Kisshu said. "You three can have my room."

"Alright," Moe said. She, Miwa, and Ichigo left as Kisshu put Pai on his bed, then sat down next to the bed in a chair.

Kisshu eventually fell asleep in the chair, and didn't wake up till ten the next morning. Pai was still unconscious, and Kisshu was worried.

Half an hour later, Pai started to stir, but Kisshu didn't notice. He had buried his face in his hands, and was crying.

Pai stirred, and opened his eyes, puzzled as to why he was alive. He heard someone crying nearby, and looked over. He was shocked to see Kisshu sitting next to him, his face buried in his hands. Pai sat up, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu's head shot up. "Pai?" he asked, his voice scratchy from crying. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, but what happened?" Pai asked.

"Moe and Miwa got enough Mew Aqua to save you," Kisshu said. "Which wouldn't have been necessary if I wasn't so stupid…."

"So you don't hate me anymore?" Pai asked.

"No…." Kisshu said sadly. "I'm really sorry, Pai."

"As long as we're still best friends, it's fine," Pai said. "I'm sorry for mind-controlling you."

Kisshu still looked sad, and Pai got up, then put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder and asked, "Are you getting depressed again?"

"Maybe…." Kisshu said gloomily.

"Would a hug make it better?" Pai asked.

"Maybe…." Kisshu said.

Pai hugged Kisshu tightly, feeling him hug back just as tightly. When they broke apart, Pai asked, "Better?"

"Yeah…. thanks, Pai," Kisshu said.

Pai smiled. "Sure," he said. "Should we check on the girls?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kisshu said. "I said they could take my room, but they might be somewhere else."

Pai concentrated, and said, "They appear to be chasing each other around the training room…."

"That sounds FUN!" Kisshu said happily. "Let's go join them!"

"Do I have to?" Pai moaned. Kisshu gave him puppy dog eyes, and he sighed. "Fine…. Let's go chase the insane girls around," he said.

"YAY!" Kisshu said, and dragged Pai off.

**Poor, poor, Pai…. I got a request from xAmuxIkutox to continue this story, so I made this. I won't continue after this, though, so I hope you enjoyed what there is.**


End file.
